descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast
King Beast is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants, and the former king and founder of the kingdom of Auradon. He is one of the heroes and he is also the father of Ben and the husband of Belle. He is also the deuteragonist of Disney's 1991 animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast. History ''Beauty and the Beast A handsome young prince lives in a luxurious castle in the French countryside. He has everything he ever wanted, and as a result, he is spoiled, selfish and unkind. One night, on Christmas Eve, his kindness is put to the test when a beggar woman comes to the castle and asks for shelter from the freezing cold, with a single rose as payment. When he shuns the beggar for her repulsive appearance, she then reveals her true form as a beautiful, yet judgmental enchantress. Seeing her beauty and realizing her power, the prince tries to apologize but she transforms him into a terrifying beast-like creature for his arrogance, for which she possesses herself. She also casts a curse on the entire castle, transforming it into a dark, foreboding place, its lush green grounds into dangerous immortal wolf-infested woods, and the good-natured servants into anthropomorphic household objects to reflect their different personalities. Ashamed of his new appearance, the Beast conceals himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world, and an enchanted rose that would act as the curse's timer which would bloom until he turns 21. If the Beast could learn to love a woman and earn her love in return before the final petal fell off the rose, the curse would be broken, but if not he would remain a beast forever. Years later, Beast detains Maurice, an old man, in the tower as a prisoner for trespassing (actually allowed inside by the servants for shelter). Maurice's daughter, Belle, confronts Beast and pleads with him to let her father go, offering herself as a prisoner instead. The Beast agrees, believing she is the key to break the spell, but when she enters the castle's forbidden west wing and nearly touches the rose, he frightens her into the woods (which he regrets upon realizing that he lost his temper), where he saves her from being killed by wild wolves. Beast comes to appreciate Belle when she tends to his wounds and he strikes up a friendship with her. Eventually, he falls in love with her and placing her happiness before his own, he releases her to tend to her sick father. A mob comes to kill the Beast, led by a rival suitor named Gaston. Beast is too disheartened from Belle's departure to try to stop them. Gaston eventually finds Beast and fights him. The Beast is still too miserable to fight back and lets Gaston continue. But when Belle shows up to stop Gaston, the Beast gets up and fights back eventually holding Gaston and intending to drop him until the hunter begs him not to. The Beast, realizing that he'd be no better than Gaston, pulls the hunter back and angrily tells him to leave. Belle then shows up on the balcony and The Beast goes to her; however, Gaston refuses to lose, and the Beast is mortally stabbed in the back. In the process, Gaston falls from the castle roof to his death. Belle comes to tend to the Beast's wounds, but he succumbs to his injuries and becomes unconscious. Belle is able to tell the Beast that she loves him before the final petal falls. Then, Belle's love for the Beast breaks the curse, regains the Beast's consciousness, and transforms him back into the prince. Descendants At the beginning of the story, his son decides to allow the children of some of the worst villains (namely Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil) to be transferred from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. King Beast is initially furious with the idea, but Ben convinces him that the sins of the parents should not be passed on to their children as well. He is dismayed when Ben introduces Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, as his new girlfriend to his parents, and even more so when a fight erupts that results in Chad Charming being put under a temporary sleeping spell. On Ben's Coronation Day, the Beast passes his crown to his son and thereon his throne. He witnesses the return of Maleficent and also Mal and her friends' heroic deed by defeating her, resulting them all on Auradon's good graces. Beast is shown to be very sarcastic, to the point of playfully insulting his wife that he only married her because his only other option was a teapot. Founding of Auradon Seven years of happily ever after pass and Belle and he marry, and have a wedding with 10.000 of their closest personal friends. (Mal also mentions there was a big cake. Instead of a Honeymoon, Belle and they united all the kingdoms, from China to Auroria and found the United States of Auradon. He and his wife are also elected its first King and Queen. Then they rounded up all the villains and sidekicks (Mal says basically all the really interesting people) and even resurrect some out of the dead just to imprison them on the Isle of the Lost, a gross filthy Isle with a magical barrier to let no one in or out and there is also no magic or WI-FI because of this. Four years after, he becomes father of his first and only heir, Prince Ben. Sixteen years pass until the start of the movie. Printed Media ''The Beast Within: A Tale of Beauty's Prince Beast appears in the second novel of Serena Valentino's Disney Origin books. It explains more of Beast's backstory. In the story, it's revealed that before he was turned into a beast, he was friends with his future rival, Gaston and that he had a fiancée named Tulip. When he was turned into a Beast (by the Enchantress), his and Gaston's memory of being friends were erased. After Belle reveals to the village about the Beast (in order to save her father from being taken to an asylum), the Enchantress' sisters (Lucinda, Ruby, and Martha) later teased Beast by telling him that Belle never loved him and that she wanted to be with Gaston. When Beast threatened to kill Gaston by dropping him out of the tower, the witches then gave Beast's memory back of him being friends with Gaston (as in the film, the Beast look surprised about not killing him) and let's Gaston go. After the Beast was killed by Gaston, the Enchantress then breaks the spell and turning him into a human again. Personality *Rude (formerly) in Beauty and the Beast **Stubborn (formerly) in Beauty and The Beast **Selfish (formerly) in Beauty and The Beast **Unkind (formerly) in Beauty and The Beast **Kind **Gentle **Generous Trivia *A morphing statue of him as beast to man is in front of the school to symbolize that anyone can change their future. *He married Belle at 28 years old, and he married her twenty years ago, so that means he currently is 48. **It also means that Belle and Beast married seven years after the events of ''Beauty and the Beast'' and during the rest of the events before Auradon. *While Ben was being tailored for his coronation suit he joked that he didn't make a good decision until he was 42. *He also jokes that he was either going to marry Belle or the teapot, a reference to Mrs. Potts. *It is unknown what was King Beast's real name, but in the Beauty and The Beast Broadway Musical, his real name is revealed to be Adam. *He was voiced by Robby Benson in his animated debut, Beauty and The Beast. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Descendants Characters Category:Descendants 2 Characters Category:Heroes